Delgado (101 Dalmatian Street)
Delgado is a character from the TV series 101 Dalmatian Street. He is one of the puppies of the Dalmatian family. Background Personality Delgado is a very energetic and eager pup, capable of running at incredible speeds thanks to his doggie wheelchair which makes him the fastest of his siblings. He often darts about at high speeds and is shown to admire and look up to his older stepsister Dolly. He speaks very quickly and with a strong, lighter pitched British accent. He sometimes likes to say car sound effects out loud when he runs. Physical appearance Delgado is a Dalmatian puppy with two spots on his left ear, two spots on his forehead and one black patch on his right ear. He has only two visible front legs, with sock-like patterns similar to Dolly. He's missing his hind legs, but the joints are attached to a red dog wheelchair that is secured by his waist. He wears a black collar with a gold dog tag shaped like a yellow road line. Appearances Delgado first appeared in "Boom Night" in the background at the end of the episode, watching the fireworks with his siblings. He is also seen in "Who The Dog Do You Think You Are?", helping Diesel set up the Prince of Dalmatia portrait in the lounge. His first speaking appearance was in "May Contain Nuts", where he did stunts at the skate park with his family watching. He later tried to impress Dolly by showing her he had mastered a rolling trick, but she was too focused on being with Sid and later hurt his feelings when she ditched him and refused for him to tag along after asking if he can come with her. He is later seen helping Dylan rescue Dolly from her fall from the church tower, getting excited by Dolly about to perform her parkour trick. He and Dolly then run about the house together after Dylan suggests they play "PoodleWolf" with him. In "Snow Day", a rambunctious Delgado is seen zipping around upstairs when Doug is handing out winter hats to the pups and veers straight towards the stairs, flies into the air for a few seconds and then crashes down the stairs, "bowling over" his siblings, causing Deepak to swallow a glowing cat toy. He is seen lying face first on a stair with his hind wheelchair legs up in the air. He is later seen being chased by Dolly so she can put his hat on, with Delgado commenting he doesn't want to as the hats are itchy. Trivia *Delgado is voiced by Jack Binstead who, like Delgado, also uses a wheelchair. *This marks the second handicapped Dalmatian in the franchise, the first being Tripod in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-04-03 at 2.22.32 AM.png|Delgado's first appearance in "Boom Night" Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 2.00.59 PM.png|Sad Delgado Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.39.17 PM.png Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Athletes Category:Kids Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:English characters